Le Monde Caché
by Rafxsulfuslovestory
Summary: OS pouvant potentiellement se passer dans Dragons 3 lorsqu'Harold et Astrid découvrent le monde caché.


_**Juste pour clarifier quelque chose avant de commencer votre lecture, j'appelle la light fury « furie diurne » en français car c'est à l'inverse de nocturne. Je ne sais pas encore comment elle sera nommée en français donc j'ai tenté quelque chose hein.**_

 _ **Sinon je vous conseille d'aller voir la bande annonce avant de lire cet OS, sinon je vais vous spoiler x) Si vous ne souhaitez pas la regarder et bien passer votre chemin !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La furie diurne semblait vouloir nous dire quelque chose : elle nous invitait à la suivre.

Krokmou ne se fit pas prier et la suivit sans hésiter. Harold le regarda s'envoler sans lui—un peu abasourdi—avant de se tourner vers moi avec son sourire gêné et sa mine désolée, haussant les épaules. Je poussai un soupir amusé en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à grimper derrière moi avant de d'intimer à Tempête de les rattraper. Revenus au niveau de Krokmou, Harold lui lança un regard interrogateur. Le dragon se contenta de grommeler quelques excuse avant d'accélérer de nouveau pour être plus proche de la furie aux magnifiques yeux bleus azur.

« On dirait que ton dragon peut s'intéresser à autre chose que toi finalement... » le taquinai-je.

« Aha très drôle Astrid... »

« Hey ! C'est pas moi qui ai donné des conseils de drague à ton dragon ! » pouffai-je de rire.

« J'aurais peut être dû m'abstenir... » souffla-t-il. « Mais il avait l'air si heureux ! »

« Harold, je sais. » souris-je.

Cela faisait si longtemps que Krokmou recherchait ses congénères, il était normal qu'il s'intéresse à eux enfin du moins à elle.

« T'as une idée d'où elle nous emmène comme ça ? » demandai-je.

« Non, aucune. Mais je suis sûr que cela va être une belle aventure. »

Je me tournai vers lui, souriante.

« Parfait, j'adore les aventures. »

Depuis qu'Harold était chef, nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à nous, pour partir à l'aventure comme avant. Après notre mariage, nous n'avions même pas eu droit à une vraie lune de miel... Heureusement—pour ça—on s'était plutôt bien rattrapé. Cette nouvelle aventure promettait d'être intéressante.

Soudainement, la furie diurne s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'océan. Elle fit un signe de tête à Krokmou. Ils paraissaient discuter. On se regarda avec Harold, perplexes. Elle finit par plonger dans l'eau sous nos yeux ébahis. Elle disparut dans une espèce de trou béant où l'eau des océans se déversait à une vitesse incroyable. Quand à Krokmou, il semblait chercher l'approbation de son meilleur ami, l'air désolé.

« Mon grand... ? »

Il hésita, puis finalement se décida à plonger, lui aussi. Il ne comptait pas lâcher sa nouvelle copine de sitôt.

« Krokmou ! » cria Harold.

Nous hésitâmes un moment avant de plonger à l'intérieur à notre tour mais Tempête nous devança. Elle suivit son ami, quoi de plus normal au fond ? Je croyais que c'était la fin quand nous atterrîmes brutalement sur un sol mouillé. Je respirais.

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

Je regardais tout autour de moi, l'endroit était sombre mais il était illuminé par des sortes de lumières fluorescentes de toutes les couleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Jamais il ne m'avait été donné de voir quelque chose d'aussi splendide et d'étrange à la fois. Nous étions sous la mer, dans une sorte de sanctuaire où l'air libre qui passait faisait pousser des plantes extraordinaires. Ce lieu n'avait pas son pareil sur tout l'archipel.

« C'est donc là que vous vous cachiez... » murmura Harold, encore plus émerveillé que je ne l'étais.

Il se tourna finalement vers moi.

« Astrid ! C'est ce qu'elle voulait nous montrer ! Ce monde caché d'où tous les furies nocturnes doivent être originaires ! »

En regardant plus précisément autour de nous, on finit par remarquer la présence d'yeux dans la pénombre. Ces yeux semblaient nous fixer. La furie diurne émit ce qui ressemblait à un appel, elle invitait ses congénères à venir nous rejoindre. Ceux-ci sortirent alors doucement de leur cachette, les uns après les autres pour venir se présenter à nous. Nous les observâmes, émerveillés. Cependant un détail retint notre attention : ils étaient tous blancs. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait la même couleur que Krokmou.

« Eh bien… Finalement on peut dire que Krokmou est bel et bien unique… » dis-je en croisant les bras.

« Je ne comprends pas… Je croyais pourtant… » souffla Harold, perdu.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne vivent pas là, tout simplement ? Ou peut-être qu'ils habitent un autre lieu de cette grotte ? »

Alors que nous nous perdions dans nos débats, les autres furies diurnes étaient en train de reculer, perturbés par notre présence et notre chahutement. Krokmou finit par rappeler son maître à l'ordre en lui tapant sur la tête avec sa queue. Puis, il m'adressa un regard noir. Il est vrai que c'était en parti de ma faute si la furie diurne s'était enfuie dans un premier temps…

« Je crois que ça veut dire qu'on devrait les laisser un peu seuls, Harold. » mumurai-je à son intention.

« Mais on ne peut pas partir maintenant ! On vient juste de découvrir ces nouveaux dragons et toi tu voudrais qu'on—»

Krokmou grogna avant de lui faire signe de partir.

« Ah d'accord, je vois », se vexa Harold.

Je le tirai par le bras.

« Allez Harold, c'est pas si grave ! On reviendra les voir tout à l'heure. Profitons-en pour découvrir ce monde caché ! » m'exclamai-je.

Il monta de nouveau derrière moi sur Tempête et nous nous envolâmes pour partir à la découverte de ce nouveau monde.

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions de l'endroit où nous avions atterri, les furies blancs avançaient vers Krokmou et la dragon femelle, ils rétrécissaient à vue d'œil. Harold semblait triste de ne pas pouvoir assister à ces retrouvailles émouvantes mais ils nous avaient clairement fait comprendre que notre présence n'était pas la bienvenue. Je jetai un œil derrière moi.

« Ça va ? »

« Mise à part que mon dragon vient de me mettre à l'écart, ben ça peut aller... »

Je me relevai sur ma dragonne, poussant Harold au passage avant de me frotter doucement contre lui.

« Allez Harold, ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux ? »

Il soupira avant de passer ses mains autour de ma taille en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Il se blottit contre moi.

« Mouais... tu as raison... » me souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Nous survolions les plantes bio-luminescentes quand nous nous rendîmes compte que les écailles de Tempête avaient changé de couleur. Sa peau était en parfaite harmonie avec la faune et la flore de ce nouveau monde un peu spéciale.

« Regarde ça Harold ! » m'écriai-je.

« Woah c'est incroyable ! » attesta-t-il.

Tandis que nous nous émerveillions de la beauté des lieux, des centaines de Verrenflammes passèrent tout près de nous, volant dans mes cheveux. C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Ce monde caché de dragons avait toujours été là, sous nos pieds, sans jamais qu'on daigne s'en rendre compte ! Mais qui aurait pu croire que toute cette communauté avait pu élire domicile sous l'océan dans une sorte de galerie souterraine où des plantes extraordinaires poussaient presque sans lumière ? C'était complètement fou !

« Astrid, regarde, là ! » m'indiqua soudainement Harold.

Je posai alors mon regard sur ce qui se trouvait sous nos pieds.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? » demandai-je, incrédule.

Il approuva.

« Tempête, on va se poser là, juste ici ma belle », lui intentai-je en caressant son cou rugueux.

Elle nous posa gentiment sur le sol et Harold m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire descendre. Il avait vraiment gagné en force ces quatre dernières années mais il ne pourrait bientôt plus me porter aussi facilement. Nous nous approchâmes avec prudence de ce que nous étions venus voir.

« Regarde ça, Astrid... Si c'est pas magnifique... » murmura-t-il.

« Aucun doute, ce sont des œufs de furies diurnes... » soufflai-je.

Nous observâmes les fœtus dans leur coquille transparente de couleur or. Ils étaient si petits encore et paraissaient si fragiles... On avait l'impression que rien qu'en les touchant, les œufs exploseraient.

« Tu crois que les bébés ressemblent aussi à ça quand ils sont dans le ventre de leur mère ? » demandai-je, curieuse.

Harold se mit à rire. Il s'approcha de moi et entoura ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.

Je répondis à son baiser avec tendresse.

« Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« Peut être bien, oui », rigolai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il rit à son tour avant de m'embrasser sur le front. Puis, il saisit ma main doucement entre les siennes.

« Une petite ballade à mes côtés vous plairait-il gente dame ? » me demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

« Avec grand plaisir. »

Nous marchâmes alors, main dans la main, comme des amoureux. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. J'adorais Krokmou mais le fait qu'il ait trouvé une copine me permettait de profiter un peu d'Harold. D'ailleurs, ça tombait plutôt bien car je cherchais à me retrouver seule avec lui depuis quelques jours déjà. Le problème c'était qu'avec ses responsabilités de chef, il était toujours très occupé. Entre ses inventions et l'amélioration de la vie du village, il avait juste le temps de voler un peu avec Krokmou. Et quand il n'était pas en capacité de le faire, c'était moi qui m'en occupait. Après tout ça, si tant est qu'on se couche à la même heure, on était tous les deux trop fatigués pour discuter de quoi que ce soit de sérieux.

Nous décidâmes de nous asseoir sur un bout de terre qui surplombait le monde caché. Une chute d'eau se trouvait à proximité et se jetait dans la rivière située en bas. Nous avions vraiment un cadre magnifique. Je me blottis contre Harold. Il frotta sa tête contre la mienne.

« C'est bon de te retrouver » souffla-t-il.

Je le regardai alors droit dans les yeux avant d'approcher son visage du mien pour embrasser ses lèvres que j'adorais.

Il posa une main sur ma joue et intensifia le baiser. De son autre main, il appuya sur mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Je pouvais sentir ses émotions à travers sa peau. Il en voulait plus. Je me penchai davantage sur lui et l'embrassai avec encore plus de passion si bien que je le fis tomber à la renverse. J'étais à présent au-dessus de lui, il était à ma merci—enfin du moins c'est ce que je croyais. Il me saisit par la taille et me serra fort dans ses bras.

« Tu es à moi ! » cria-t-il, victorieux.

Nous nous mîmes tous les deux à rire. On finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe—l'un à côté de l'autre—je saisis la main d'Harold.

« Je suis contente qu'on ai finalement pu passer un peu de temps ensemble finalement » souris-je.

« Moi aussi Astrid. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'accorder plus de temps... Je m'en veux tu sais... » dit-il en m'entourant de ses bras, me serrant contre lui.

Mes doigts se mirent à parcourir son armure, les yeux baissés.

« Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas comme si je t'avais couru après toute la journée... » le taquinai-je.

Il se releva brusquement et me saisit les deux mains.

« Astrid, je te l'ai dit, je suis vraiment désolé... Je vais essayer de faire plus attention dorénavant, d'accord ? » me supplia-t-il presque.

Il était vraiment adorable.

« Harold... Ne t'inquiète pas, si je te dis ça c'est pas pour que tu t'en veuilles encore plus... En fait, j'avais quelque chose à te dire... »

« Ah quelque chose qui s'est passé à l'académie ? Laisse moi deviner, les jumeaux ont voulu apprendre aux enfants à se servir d'une catapulte ? »

Je posai des mains rassurantes sur ses épaules.

« Non Harold, rien de tout ça. Non en fait, ça a plus un rapport avec moi, enfin avec nous... »

« Quoi c'est ma mère qui t'a dit quelque chose ou—»

« Harold, je suis enceinte. »

« —autre chose ? » acheva-t-il. « Quoi ? »

Il afficha une mine troublée. _Oh non... ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir... Mais oui... c'était trop tôt ! A quoi je pensais moi ?_

Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose me soulever ou plutôt quelqu'un. C'était Harold.

« Astrid mais c'est merveilleux ! » s'écria-t-il à pleins poumons.

« Ça te fait plaisir ? » demandai-je, inquiète.

Il me reposa à terre.

« Astrid, évidemment ! Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir ! Je vais devenir papa ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de me serrer contre lui avec tout l'amour qu'il me—enfin qu'il nous portait.

Émue, des larmes de joie me coulèrent sur les joue. J'étais la femme la plus heureuse du monde.


End file.
